A New Character
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: A female version of Max Goof.


A New Character

Jasmine Goode

First Appearance: A Girls Right (1992)

Created by: Walt Disney

Voiced by: Dana Hill (A Girls Right)

Alison Becker (Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas)

Drew Barrymore (All appearances since A Goode Movie)

Aliases: Jazzy, Jazz, Mine, JJ

**Jasmine Goode **is a fictional character is a who is the teenage daughter of the popular Disney character Megan Goode. She made her first debut appearance in the 1992 television series _A Girls Right_. Jasmine may be inspired by the red-headed "Junior" or "Buster" ("George Geef, Jr.") from a series of 1950's Disney cartoons, including 1952's "Father's Day Off."

She also stars in _A Girl's Right series _spin-off movie _A Goode Movie _(1995) and its direct-to-video sequel _An Extremely Goode Movie_ (2000); the direct-to-video _Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas_ (1999) and its sequel _Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas_ (2004); and the 2001 TV series _House of Mouse_ (as a waitress). Jasmine is a playable character on the PlayStation 2 video game _Disney Golf_ (2002).

Jasmine is one of the few Disney characters, child or otherwise, who has actually aged in subsequent appearances. She was depicted as an 11-year-old in _A Girl's Right_, then a 14-year old teenager in _A Goode Movie_, then in _An Extremely Goode Movie_ she turns 18 years-old. In _House of Mouse_, she is old enough to be employed as a waitress.

Jasmine, much to her own dismay, takes after her mother at times, whether it be mannerisms (including Megan's trademark laugh) or occasionally being clumsy. She feels that she is much cooler than Megan however, and isn't as earnest and humble as her old girl, as she can be somewhat of a show-off at times when she excels at anything. While Megan is still clumsy, she works hard to be a good mother towards Jasmine, at one time reprimanding her to take personal responsibility by telling her of one of their ancestors, Eliot Goode, an FBI agent with a never-give-up attitude (a clear pun on Eliot Ness). In the _A Girl's Right _show, there were times she would get suckered in by Peg and his get-rich-quick schemes, only to come around towards the end. It seemed personality wise that Chrissy was more like Megan at times, while Jasmine seemed more like Destiny.

_A Goode Movie_ and An_ Extremely Goode Movie_

In the beginning of the theatrical film, _A Goode Movie_, she is in her dream where she is called by Chad (voiced by Joey Lawrence) in the wheat field, but all of a sudden, she changes into her mother, Megan, scaring Chad away, until she knows it was a dream. When she interrupted an important meeting, the Principal tells Megan that if Jasmine didn't behave better, she would end up in the electric chair. Throughout the film, she goes on a vacation, fishing with her mother, Megan, and go to a lake in Idaho, which is completely against her will, when she promised Chad she'd dance on stage with Powerline, a famous rock music pop idol. despite having conflicts, including Megan discovering that Jasmine had changed the map so that it lead to the Powerline Concert, the two reconcile after Jasmine saves Megan from falling off a waterfall. The two make it onstage with Powerline, but in the end, Jasmine reveals that she lied to Chad to impress him, only to discover he already liked her for her so called cute laugh, which she finds embarrassing. It is also her first appearance where she was voiced by the female voice actress (Drew Barrymore). Her singing voice is by Beyonce.

In the direct-to-video sequel to _A Goode Movie_, _An Extremely Goode Movie_, Jasmine leaves for college with D.J. and Chrissie Zimmeruski. She hopes to start fresh and join the elite X-Games champion team, the Glam Dolls. However, because the Glam Dolls invited Jasmine and not her pals DJ and Chrissie, she decides to compete against the Glam Dolls in the upcoming X games. Megan loses her job and must go back to college and get a degree, as it's the only way to get a new job. Namely, the same school as her "Jazzy". At one point in the movie, Jasmine manages to distract her mother with Mr. Muniz, the librarian, while she sneaks off to practice skateboarding. When Megan gets a date with him, she rushes off to tell Megan only to interfere with Jasmine's practice; the result is Brenda Uppercrust III, leader of the Glam Dolls, perceiving Megan's clumsy antics on Jasmine's skateboard for skill and offers her membership to the Glam Dolls Jasmine encourages her mother to join, viewing it as an opportunity to escape Megan for a while. When this fails to work, Jasmine reveals her desires to get away from her mother, sending Megan into depression. When Megan overhears the Glam Dolls' plan to fix the games, Megan tries to warn her daughter, who doesn't believe her. Once it becomes clear the Glam Dolls are cheating, however, Jasmine asks her mom to fill in for the incapacitated DJ. During the final stretch of the triathlon, Brenda detonates an explosion in the X games balloon, trapping fellow Glam Doll member Trisha underneath. With help from Megan, Jasmine rescues Trisha and beats Brenda to the finish line. In the end, both mother and daughter make amends by Megan's graduation.

_Disney's House of Mouse_

In the _House of Mouse_ series, Jasmine works as the waitress for the club, and appears to be most level-headed and calm of all the club's employees. However, this may be because her inclusions are just to help out the rest of the cast. However there are some episodes that revolves around her or Megan, her embarrassment is much more noticeable and intentional.


End file.
